Peanut Big Top
Peanut Big Top is the greatest ringmistress and circus performer in all of Lalaloopsy Land. She is a silly prankster who often spends her time practicing new tricks or performing in a show. She can be a little bit clumsy sometimes, which can mess her up but she usually comes out on top in the end. Peanut is the older sister of little Squirt Lil Top.Her name is based off of the deliciously salty treats elephants love to eat - as well as large circus tents which are referred to as big tops! About Peanut Peanut Big Top is a light skinned girl with pink cheeks and a small red star marking below her left eye. She has neon purple hair with wrap-styled bangs slanted towards the left with the rest of her hair pulled into pigtails held with orange bows. She has worn many outfits, but her main consists of a white frilled top with red polka-dot print and a pink latex-material belt. Her skirt is orange with lighter orange tulle layers, while on each arm is a long red fingerless glove. On each leg she wears black and white striped stockings with a red heart patch sewn on to one leg, along with a pair of pink boots with orange-red straps. For the Super Silly Party line, Peanut keeps her hair style but curls it various spots, including her pigtails. To the left of her head is a dark orange bow lined by tiny white frills and a piece of popcorn in the center. Attached to it are pieces of candy, one a large red lollipop, while the other is a red and orange swirl. Her eye star is now hot pink, while she has pieces of confetti strewn through the right side of her hair. She wears a white top with pink iridescent sleeves to match her silk belt and the spot pattern of her shirt. Light orange lace acts as the collar of her shirt, while her skirt is a thick striping of red and white with the same orange lace along the hem. She keeps her normal tights and wears a pair of boots reminiscent of her normal pair. Pet Her pet is an purple elephant with a black hat. Her Elephant also has a pink top hat and a red top hat Trivia/Home *She does not like to be quiet. *Peanut's circus *She likes to prank people *She likes to do circus tricks *She likes to make people laugh *She has a love for bubbles *Squirt does not like to stay with her friends she wants to stay with Peanut *She and Misty Mysterious and Jewel Sparkles are the only lalaloopsys with birth marks Peanut Big Top.png Sillyfunhouseemberandpeanut.jpg Peanut_Elephant_Act_Box.jpg Mini_Peanut_Box.jpg images (1).jpeg Mini-Lalaloopsy-Peanut-Big-Top.jpg 81jprjWKqQL._SL1310_.jpg 1bc3d9d11fa0e9576697e57b4b60e641--nick-jr-big-top.jpg 526384-Pea-a-290x290.jpg Peanut and Squirt and Elephant and Peanut Worm.jpg SSP Peanut.png lalaloopsy-peanuts-big-top-tin-partytoyz__46263.1495665039.1280.1280.jpg|Peanut Big Top Tin loop.jpg|Dance With Me Peanut Big Top c9baf13294eec7073b5fb9e1dfb29e1b.jpg|Build a Bear Peanut Big Top Super Silly Party Peanut Big Top.jpeg Peanut Big Top.jpg 518gJ03M+TL.jpg s-l300 (2).jpg prod_2118877312.jpeg|Peanut Big Top Peanut.jpeg Silly Hair Peanut.jpg|Silly Hair Peanut lalaloopsy-peanut-big-top.jpg|Peanut Big Top Box Sew_Limited_Edition_(Target)_-_Peanut_Big_Top.jpg|Peanut Big Top With Mini Big.jpg|Peanut Big Top Baby Box Peanut_Big_Top_and_Squirt_Lil'_Top_Box.jpg|Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil Top Box Mini peanut style .jpg Lalaloopsy-Peanut-Big-Top-10-Soft-Doll.jpg|Soft Doll Peanut Peanut Big Top.jpeg Peanut Soft Dolls.jpg Gold pack Peanut and Squirt and Crumbs.jpeg Peanut Loopy Hair Mini .jpg Loopy_hair_peanut_box.jpg Peanut Loopy Hair Mini no box.jpg Category:Characters Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Eye Color: Black Category:Hairstyle: Pigtails Category:Non Fanon Category:Interest: Art/Performance Category:Original Characters Category:L.A.L.A Category:Skin Tone: Fair Category:Lalaloopsy Category:General wiki templates Category:Female Category:Birthday: April Category:Big Sister Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Stories